


it means just that

by tooturnttobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, takes place during nationals, this is just me experimenting with the two characters and their dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooturnttobio/pseuds/tooturnttobio
Summary: Kageyama has heard a lot of things about his smile. Not good things though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi! This is me just trying to get back onto ao3. I also love Miya Atsumu with all my heart, even though he's still a mystery and i really like his interactions with Kageyama. I do wonder about his intentions sometimes but i like to think he means well. Anyways, i hope you enjoy this fic that is very rushed and completed within, like, an hour. :P

Tobio just about manages to escape Sawamura-san's field of vision to head off to the toilet and do exactly what his captain had told him not to do: get lost amongst the crowd of competitors.

He walks down the corridors with a perplexed frown on his face, sure that if he turns left, Karasuno would be right where they thought he would be. He goes on his hunch but instead of finding his teammates, all clad in their signature colour black, he finds a familiar face. Miya Atsumu.

Miya doesn’t see him and continues talking to his teammates, smirk in check, body language playful, and laugh still as coy as it sounded during the training camp. He makes a joke that sends his teammates to guffaws and playfully jabs a small boy by the elbow.

Tobio doesn’t know what to make of Miya; all he knows is that there’s something about Miya that makes him feel unrefined, which in turn makes him feel cautious. And Tobio must have been staring too intensely, because Miya suddenly tears his gaze away from his teammates and to the end of the corridor where Kageyama stood.

“Tobio-kun!” he calls, winks at his teammates in a way to excuse himself. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“You have?” Tobio frowns. What would Miya want to talk to him about before Nationals?

“Yeah,” Miya confirms in a brisk snort. Knowing that Miya was looking for him made him feel oddly warm. Or maybe he was just catching a fever; which would be the most inconvenient time to fall ill.

“So, how are you feeling? Nervous?” Miya asks.

“Not really,” Tobio replies and Miya snorts again.

“It’s good to be a little nervous though,” Miya muses. “It is your first time at nationals after all.”

Tobio nods, a little surprised by Miya’s words. He didn’t expect any words of encouragement from a competitor, especially from Miya; a rival competing for the same spot as a Tokyo representative.  

“The first time I went to nationals,” Miya continues, “I was so nervous that I tripped on my own feet and my face landed right on my captain’s crotch. A great first impression, I’ll have you know.”

A moment of awkward silence looms the air before Tobio replies with a meek “Oh,” followed by a wobbly smirk and a slow successions of snickering. Miya’s fake offended gasp does nothing to help Tobio.

“It’s a very serious story,” Miya chastises unsuccessfully.

“R-right,” Tobio stutters in broken breath. He looks up and notices Miya staring at him with a gaze different from anything Tobio’s seen before.  He looks soft. It makes Tobio feel off guard and suspicious.

“What?” Tobio asks, sounding more defensive than intended.

“Nothing. Just...” Miya starts. “You have a nice smile.”

Nice smile? The last time he smiled, Hinata winced and walk away, an improvement from eveyone’s usual looks of horror, but not quite there yet.

“Huh?” Tobio blinks. “What does that mean?”

“It means just that,” Miya answers simply. “You're smile is nice. I’ll see you around Tobio-kun.”

Tobio nods, attempting to smile once more. “See you around.”

Miya smiles again, look still oddly warm before he returns to his teammates. Tobio turns his back to the others, lopsided grin in place, as he continues to look for Karasuno.

Maybe Miya-san isn’t as bad as he thought.


End file.
